Conventionally, a display structure having a display board and a support body for supporting the display board are known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique related to attachment/detachment of a display board with respect to a support body.
FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b) each schematically shows the configuration of a telephone set 902 as an example of a conventional display structure.
In the telephone set 902 illustrated in FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b), a sheet 908 displaying characters and the like is a display board. A body 909, which supports the sheet 908, is a support body.
As shown in FIG. 18(b), the sheet 908, which has deformation and shape restoration properties, is inserted through a sheet insertion port 907. When the sheet 908 contacts a stopper projection 909a, the sheet 908 is deformed. Then, with the deformed portion moved from the leading side to the trailing side, the sheet 908 is sent into the gap between a transparent member 910 and a plurality of projections 911b projecting from a sheet guide 911.
The sheet 908 includes a holding portion 908b formed at the trailing end of the sheet 908 and a small hole 908c, that is, a hole engaged with the stopper projection 909a, which is formed on the leading side of the holding portion 908b. 
When the sheet 908 is inserted into the body 909 and the small hole 908c reaches the position corresponding to the stopper projection 909a, the shape restoring property of the sheet 908 causes the stopper projection 909a to be inserted into the small hole 908c. In this manner, the sheet 908 is mounted in the body 909.
The holding portion 908b may be held by a user's fingers and depressed by the user of the telephone set 902. This disengages the stopper projection 909a from the small hole 908c. The holding portion 908b is then pulled outward so that the sheet 908 is removed from the body 909.